general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassadine family
, McCall, Morgan, Spencer, Quartermaine, Webber, Westbourne |famous = Cassadine Industries Trying To Freeze The World Spencer-Cassadine War |estate = Wyndemere Castle |image1 = File:Fratelli_cassadine.jpg |caption1 = Victor, Mikkos, and Tony, the Cassadine Brothers |image2 = File:Gh_wyndemere_screencapture.png |purchased = 1996 |moved out = |address = Spoon Island Port Charles, New York |residents = Valentin Cassadine (owner) Charlotte Cassadine Nina Clay }} The Cassadines are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Various family members have been sometime residents of Port Charles and of the private Cassadine-owned island in Greece. Background The Cassadines made their first appearance in 1981, when Mikkos Cassadine, the patriarch of the family, along with his brothers Victor and Tony, were involved in various nefarious plans, including the Ice Princess storyline; a plot to freeze the world using a weather machine. When Luke, Laura and Robert Scorpio foiled their plans, both Mikkos and Tony were killed in a struggle while was Victor was arrested. Following this, Mikkos' widow Helena Cassadine appears in Port Charles just in time to curse Luke and Laura from the sidelines of their wedding as revenge. In 1982, the Cassadines also abducted Laura Spencer and forced her to marry Helena's son, Stavros, after telling Laura that Luke was dead. During her captivity in Greece, Laura gave birth to Stavros's son Prince Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura discovered Luke was alive, she escaped after a year of captivity, leaving Nikolas behind in Greece to be raised by his uncle Stefan Cassadine, Helena's second son. Stefan and Laura had also been lovers and Laura believed Stefan to be her son's father instead of Stavros. Stavros follows Laura back to Port Charles and attempts to "reclaim" his wife, however after a brief struggle with Luke; he is apparently killed after falling down a flight a stairs at General Hospital. Stefan eventually took control of the family and in 1996, he and Nikolas moved to Port Charles with Alexis Davis. Alexis was then revealed to be one of Mikkos' two illegitimate daughters with Swedish opera singer Kristin Bergman, the other being Kristina Cassadine. Alexis was given the birth name of (Natasha Cassadine) and when she rightfully received her royal titles she renounced them and legally changed her last name to Davis. Helena also followed her family back to Port Charles and often terrorizes its citizens. Helena has been obsessed with gaining control over Nikolas, who is heir to the Cassadine legacy. In 2001, Helena brought her dead son, Stavros, back to life, after keeping him in the basement of GH for over a decade. However this was short lived as Stavros was presumed to have been killed for good after Luke pushed him into a bottomless pit. That same year Alexis was overjoyed when she discovered her sister Kristina alive and well, learning that Mikkos had her hidden from Helena. Alexis and Kristina quickly formed a bond but this was cut short when just a year later when Kristina was killed during an incident with the mob leaving Alexis heartbroken. In 2003, Luke and Stefan got into a one last standoff, which resulted in Stefan getting stabbed and killed on Spoon Island. At which time with seemingly every vengeful Cassadine out of the way, Nikolas declared the war between the Spencers and the Cassadines over. A few years later, Nikolas became a single father when his fiancée dies after giving birth to his son whom he named Spencer Cassadine. In 2013, Helena is shot and killed on board the Haunted Star by Luke. Luke and Laura were also shocked to discover Stavros was alive once again and holding Lulu Spencer hostage on Cassadine island. After rescuing their daughter from Stavros, Luke and Laura trap him in his ice chamber, freezing him as revenge. In less than a year, Victor Cassadine returns to Port Charles revealing he has preserved the bodies of Helena and Stavros and successfully resurrects his family. Stavros, however was quickly killed again with Victor subsequently being shot and killed himself. Helena lived for a little over a year before revealing her own health was in deterioration, she later dies on Cassadine Island. On July 11, 2016, it was revealed through Helena's journal that Nikolas killed his grandmother by poisoning her. In 2016, Mikkos’s illegitimate son, Valentin was discovered on Cassadine Island. A few years prior to her death, Helena revealed Valentin had been disowned by his father upon birth, denying him the privileges of being a Cassadine, and that he is the most lethal and most dangerous Cassadine of them all, even she was terrified of him. Valentin managed to take Nikolas’s family and friends’ hostage on the island and forced Nikolas to sign over his entire fortune. When a struggle ensued, Nikolas falls over a balcony and is presumably killed. Valentin escapes and flees to Port Charles where he attempts to kidnap his grand nephew Spencer. However he is quickly discovered and taken away by the authorities. Laura, fearing for Spencer's safety, decided to her grandson away to boarding school. Following Nikolas's apparent death, Valentin is released from jail and takes residence at Wyndemere. Valentin has one daughter, Charlotte Cassadine with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF. Alexis, who now carries the Davis name, has given birth to three daughters. As a teen she had a one night stand and became pregnant, later giving birth to her first daughter Samantha McCall, whose father was later revealed to be Julian Jerome. Alexis eventually gave Sam up for adoption as she feared she was too young to be a mother. In 2002, Alexis also had a one night stand with Sonny Corinthos and gave birth to their daughter whom she named Kristina Corinthos-Davis in honor of her late sister. Sam came to Port Charles a year later in 2003, however, she and Alexis both remained completely unaware they were mother and daughter. Sam too, had a one night stand with Sonny and became pregnant naming the child, Lila. When Kristina developed leukemia, Alexis realized Lila’s stem cells could be used to save her. Unfortunately after Alexis asked Sam’s permission for the procedure, Sam went into early labor and the child was still born. Lila’s stem cells were then used to save Kristina’s life, leaving Alexis grateful but Sam devastated. In 2005, Alexis married Ric Lansing, and gave birth to her third daughter Molly Lansing-Davis. It wasn’t until 2006, that Alexis and Sam learned they were mother and daughter; neither of which wanted anything to do with the other. Their relationship was further strained when Alexis witnessed Ric having a one night stand with Sam. At which time, Alexis divorced Ric. Today, Alexis and Sam have now built a strong bond and Sam is very protective of her younger sisters, Kristina and Molly. In 2012, Sam gave birth to her son with her husband Jason Morgan, whom they named Danny Morgan. As of 2016, Alexis marries and divorces Julian Jerome. Sam is also expecting her second child with her husband, Jason. Cassadine Industries Cassadine Industries 'is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassadine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. As of November 2016, Valentin Cassadine, the Cassadine all other Cassadines fear, becomes the CEO of Cassadine Industries, after it's revealed through Mikkos' hidden will that he left all of the Cassadine Estate to the eldest living son. With Stavros and Stefan dead, Valentin is the only living son hence removing any claim Nikolas and Spencer have on the inheritance and making him sole heir to the Cassadine Empire with his daughter Charlotte to follow after him. Descendants |-|Ancestors= *'Princess Anya Cassadine A Cassadine princess described as having hair "the color of fire." She was known throughout Russia for her joie de vivre. Her hairpin was given to Kristina Cassadine by Stefan Cassadine before he departed for Milan in 2002. *'Prince Nikolai Cassadine' *'Nikolas Cassadine (I)' A Cassadine ancestor that lived in the 1800s. Prior to going to war he had a bracelet made for his wife that symbolized the love that he pledged to her forever. He was killed in the war, but his wife never remarried and for 60 years she wore his bracelet. The bracelet was smuggled out of St. Petersburg in the 1900s in the lining of a bodice belonging to a Cassadine woman. Legend holds that when a Cassadine gives a woman that bracelet, he gives her his heart. Nikolas Cassadine gave the bracelet to Emily Quartermaine in 2003. *'Prince Stanislaus Cassadine' Stanislaus Cassadine never appeared onscreen. He was mentioned by Helena Cassadine in a conversation with her great-grandson, Spencer. Helena described him as a "blood-thirsty, cut-throat rebel," that was the most powerful Cassadine of them all. He was said to have tripled the Cassadine family power base before he met an untimely death. He was married to Katya Cassadine, with whom he had one son, Ivan and a daughter, Irina.Irina (I) is the paternal aunt of Mikkos, making her the sister of Ivan. Stanislaus was also the grandfather of Mikkos, Victor, Tony and Sophia Cassadine. When Nikolas Cassadine proposed to Emily Quartermaine in 2003, he gifted her with Katya's engagement ring, because she was known to be "somewhat normal" among the other crazy Cassadines.http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2003/gh-trans-07-04-03.shtml *'Prince Ivan Cassadine' Ivan Cassadine never appeared onscreen. He is the only known son of Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine. Ivan is notable as being the father of Mikkos, Victor, Tony and Sophia Cassadine—the four children he had with his wife. Based on Mikkos's middle name which is "Ivanovich" -- all of the children in the Cassadine family have a form of their father's name in their middle name. *'Princess Irina Cassadine (I)' Irina Cassadine never appeared onscreen. She is the only known daughter of Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine. She was mentioned as being Stefan Cassadine's great aunt and as having worn the traditional Cassadine engagement dress three times and whose first two husbands "disappeared without explanation." |-|First Generation= *'Prince Mikkos Ivanovich Cassadine' Mikkos is the son of Ivan Cassadine. He arrived in Port Charles in 1981 as the mastermind behind a plot to attain world domination by holding the world to ransom through the use of a weather machine that could create severe snowstorms. Mikkos's plans were soon foiled by Luke and Laura and after a struggle with Luke, Mikkos dies after falling into his own ice chamber. Mikkos had five children; two sons, Stavros and Stefan with his wife Helena Romanov Cassadine, two daughters, Alexis and Kristina with his mistress Kristin Bergman and a son, Valentin, with an unknown woman. *'Anthony "Tony" Cassadine' Tony is the son of Ivan Cassadine. He arrived in town as a wealthy businessman using the alias Tony Castle, and donated money to General Hospital in an attempt to make inroads with the people of town. Tony coveted the Ice Princess diamond, which was the source of power for his brother Mikkos' weather machine. He had a romantic relationship with Alexandria Quartermaine and the two worked together to recover the stolen diamond. Tony and Alexandria are frozen to death after they unknowingly walk into Mikkos' ice chamber. *'Victor Cassadine' Victor is the third son of Ivan Cassadine. He came to town in 1981 along with brothers Mikkos and Tony, and was a part of their plan to steal the Ice Princess diamond and use it to power a weather machine that would allow them to control the world. Victor had a brief romantic relationship with actress, Tiffany Hill. After their plot was foiled by Luke Spencer, Victor was sent to prison and wasn't heard from in years. Victor returned in 2014 as the head of the WSB. Dr. Liesl Obrecht later shot and killed him in order to keep Det. Nathan West's paternity a secret. *'Sophia Cassadine-Davidovitch' Sophia is the only daughter of Ivan Cassadine. She was never portrayed onscreen, but was mentioned as the sister of Mikkos, Tony and Victor. Mikkos' illegitimate daughter, Alexis Davis is raised with Sophia's married surname as Alexis Davidovitch. *'Petros Cassadine' Petros came to town in 1984 as the cousin of Mikkos, Tony, Sophia, and Victor. He looked identical to Mikkos. While in town he visited General Hospital to monitor how the Cassadine money was being spent. He also interacted with Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely while trying to acquire a spy ship called, The Venture. Petros was enraged when Sean and Robert, both spies with the World Security Bureau, blocked his purchase of the ship and left town vowing vengeance on them both. *'Dimitri Cassadine' Dimitri arrived in Port Charles in 1986 as the cousin of Mikkos Cassadine. He came to town as a poor Cassadine cousin from Brazil and established a business relationship with Sean Donely and the Quartermaine family. He worked together with Sean to bring down the Quartermaines and steal their family fortune. He betrayed Sean, who in turn tried to warn the Quartermaines of Dimitri's plans, but it was too late. Dimitri successfully acquired the entire Quartermaine fortune and fled to Brazil. He was never heard from again. |-|Children= *'Prince Stavros Nikolai Mikkosovich Cassadine' Stavros is the first-born son of Mikkos and Helena. He arrives in town in 1983 harboring an obsession with Laura Spencer. He kidnaps Laura and tells her that her husband Luke is dead. While in captivity, Laura gives birth to their son, Nikolas. When Helena reveals the truth that Luke is alive, Laura immediately leaves Stavros. Stavros follows Laura back to Port Charles and attempts to "reclaim" his wife, however after a brief struggle with Luke; he is apparently killed after falling down a flight a stairs at GH. In 2001, Helena brought her dead son, Stavros, back to life, after keeping him in the basement of GH for over a decade. However he was presumed dead again when Luke pushed him into a bottomless pit. In 2013, Starvos is discovered to be alive and kidnaps Laura's daughter, Lulu. Lulu is rescued and Laura presumably kills Stavros by locking him in an ice chamber. In 2014, Victor Cassadine reveals to Robin Scorpio-Drake that both Stavros and his mother Helena are alive, having been cryogenic-ally frozen. Starvos was later shot and killed by Lulu's husband Dante Falconeri. *'Prince Stefan Darius Mikkosovich Cassadine' Stefan is the second and youngest son of Mikkos and Helena. During his youth, Helena always had a preference for Stavros. Stefan cared for his illegitimate half-sister Alexis, who was an outcast in the household and later raised his brother Stavros' son Nikolas as his own. He arrived in Port Charles in 1996 and worked as the CEO of General Hospital. Stefan is killed in 2003 after he is stabbed by Luke Spencer and falls off a cliff on Spoon Island. *'Alexis Davis' Alexis, born Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, is the oldest daughter of Mikkos and his mistress, Kristin Bergman. As a child, Alexis witnesses Helena kill her mother. She is raised in Mikkos' house as a poor relative and is tormented by Stavros, while Stefan serves as her protector. She arrived in town in 1996 with Stefan who brings her to aid in the legal side of his vendetta against Luke Spencer. Luke helps Alexis discover her true identity as Mikkos' daughter. She received her royal title in 2000, which she later renounced. Alexis has three daughters; Sam McCall, with Julian Jerome, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, with Sonny Corinthos and Molly Lansing, with Ric Lansing. *'Princess Kristina Cassadine' Kristina is the second and youngest daughter of Mikkos and his mistress, Kristin Bergman. Her mother is murdered by Helena when she is only a baby and her father sends her away to a foster family to protect her. In 2001, she comes to town after hiring a private investigator and reunites with Alexis as an adult. Kristina is killed a year later in 2002 after being caught in a warehouse explosion meant for mobster Sonny Corinthos. Alexis names her second-born daughter after her sister. *'Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine' He was first mentioned in 2009 as the previously unknown illegitimate son of Mikkos and an unnamed woman. According to Helena, Valentin is "more treacherous than any other Cassadine." He was disowned by Mikkos years prior and hadn't been heard from since, until Helena sought him out in an attempt to control him. He poisoned Helena and wanted to seek revenge on Helena, Luke, the Cassadines and the Spencers. Valentin has one daughter, Charlotte, with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF. |-|Grandchildren= *'Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrosovich Cassadine' Nikolas is the only son of Stavros Cassadine and Laura Spencer, born in 1983. He is raised by his uncle Stefan after his mother leaves and his father is presumed dead. Laura tried to secretly reclaim Nikolas in 1984, but when Helena presumably murdered her mother, Lesley Webber, Laura kept the secret of his existence to protect her loved ones. Nikolas comes to Port Charles in 1996 to save the life of his half-sister, Lulu who needs a bone marrow transplant. In 2006, he became a single father when his fiancée dies after giving birth to his son whom he named Spencer. In 2016, Nikolas was presumably killed after falling off a balcony during a struggle with Valentin. Nikolas is also the former owner of the family business, Cassadine Industries. *'Samantha "Sam" Morgan' Sam is Alexis' daughter with Julian Jerome, born when Alexis was only sixteen years old. Sam was given up for adoption and raised by a con artist adoptive father, Cody McCall. Sam came to town with Cody in 2003 to find the five lucky cards of the "Dead Man's Hand." In 2006, she discovered that Alexis is her biological mother. The two had a strained relationship that mended overtime. Sam has given birth to two children. In 2004, she had a stillborn daughter, Lila McCall, with Sonny Corinthos. In 2012, she welcomed her son, Danny Morgan, with her husband Jason Morgan. *'Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis' Kristina is Alexis' daughter with Sonny Corinthos, born in 2002. As a baby, she is believed to be the child of Ned Ashton. The truth of her paternity is revealed after she is diagnosed with aplastic anemia and is in need of stem cells to save her life. Kristina was raised predominantly by her mother and had little contact with her father. In 2009, the character is rapidly aged to a teenager and had tumultuous relationships with both her parents. She leaves town in 2013 to attend Wesleyan University and returned in 2015. *'Molly Lansing-Davis' Alexis' daughter with Ric Lansing, Molly is born in 2005. The character was rapidly aged in 2009, she was primarily raised by her mother. Molly is characterized as precocious and smart and has shown much interest in the Cassadine side of her heritage. After a bus accident Molly suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder. She recently graduated from high school and has written a book, Maine Squeeze, and co-authored its' prequel, Love in Maine, with Connie Falconeri. Molly has been in a relationship with TJ Ashford since she was a young teen. *'Charlotte Cassadine' Valentin's daughter with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF and was carried by Claudette Beaulieu. Charlotte was born in 2006 at New York Methodist Hospital in Manhattan. Due to Claudette's lies she was formerly believed to be the daughter of Det. Nathan West and then of Dr. Griffin Munro. After Claudette's relationship with Valentin ended, she claims that he started threatening them. Claudette was afraid and tried to keep Charlotte away from him. On December 9, Valentin confirmed that Claudette was just a surrogate and Lulu is Charlotte's biological mother. |-|Great-grandchildren= *'Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine' Spencer is Nikolas's only child with Courtney Matthews, born in 2006. He was originally thought to be the son of Jasper Jacks, due to Jax switching the paternity test. Courtney dies shortly after giving birth to Spencer and when Robin Scorpio reveals the truth of his paternity, Nikolas is given custody. Nikolas struggled with being a good father to Spencer. When Spencer and Nikolas temporarily leave town in 2011, Nikolas is shown to have a better grip on fatherhood when they return two years later. After Nikolas's presumed death in 2016, Spencer leaves Port Charles for boarding school. *'Lila McCall' Sam's daughter with Sonny Corinthos, who was stillborn in 2004. Jason Morgan helps Sam through her pregnancy and acts as the child's father in order to keep the marriage of Sonny and his then-wife Carly Corinthos together. Sam intends to name the baby after Jason's late grandmother, Lila Quartermaine, but the baby's legal name at the time of her death is "Baby Girl McCall." *'Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan' Danny is the son of Sam and Jason Morgan, born in 2012. He is originally believed to be the son of Jason's alleged twin brother, Franco due to Heather Webber switching the paternity test. Danny is switched at birth with Victor Lord III and presumed dead shortly after being born. He is later returned to his parents. Unfortunately Jason was presumed dead shortly before a paternity test proves he is Danny's biological father. Danny was diagnosed with leukemia in 2013 and recovers after he receives a bone marrow transplant from his grandfather, Julian Jerome. Jason later returned in 2015, and is currently raising Danny with Sam. Cassadine family tree Descendants 1. Stanislaus Cassadine (deceased) Katya Cassadine (deceased) 2. Ivan Cassadine (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 3. Mikkos Cassadine (c1930-1981) Helena Romanov (1933-2015) 4. Stavros Cassadine (1950-2014) Laura Webber (1961-present) 5. Nikolas Cassadine (c1977-2016) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Spencer Cassadine (2005-present) 4. Stefan Cassadine (1953-2003) Unknown female 4. Valentin Cassadine (1965-present) Lulu Spencer (1988-present) 5. Charlotte Cassadine (2009-present) (carried by Claudette) Kristin Bergman (died c1978) 4. Alexis Davis (1963-present) Julian Jerome (1959-present) 5. Sam McCall (1980-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 6. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 6. Danny Morgan (2012-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1992-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Molly Lansing-Davis (1997-present) 4. Kristina Cassadine (1977-2002) 3. Victor Cassadine (1945-2014) 3. Tony Cassadine (c1940-1981) 3. Sophia Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Petros Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Dimitri Cassadine 2. Irina Cassadine (deceased) Tree See also *Corinthos family - The family Kristina Corinthos and Spencer Cassadine were born into. *Jerome family - The family Sam Morgan was born into. *Lansing family - The family Molly Lansing was born into. *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. * - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Quartermaine family - The family Danny Morgan was born into and Sam Morgan is married into. *Spencer family - The family Charlotte Cassadine was born into. Gallery CassadineTree.jpg|Cassadine lineage Mikkos.jpg|Mikkos Cassadine Helena-ElizabethTaylor-1981.png|Helena Cassadine VictorC2014.png|Victor Cassadine Tony c.jpg|Tony Cassadine Petros12.png|Petros Cassadine Dimitri C.png|Dimitri Cassadine hs.jpg|Helena and son Stefan geary778.jpg|Siblings Stefan and Alexis nikolas&stefan7.jpg|Stefan and nephew Nikolas 9cfe3c3f1c4d0338312682938129b81a.jpg|Stefan, Nikolas, Alexis, Helena HelenaStarvos.jpg|Helena and son Stavros Cassadines00.png|Brothers Stavros and Stefan KristinaAlexis.png|Sisters Kristina and Alexis Alexis_nik_spence.jpg|Alexis, Nikolas, Spencer Helena Cassadine.jpg|Helena Cassadine SamHelena1.jpg|Helena and Sam BabyLila2.jpg|Baby Lila in Sam's dream Helena_nik.jpg|Nikolas and grandmother Helena CousinsNikSam.png|Cousins Nikolas and Sam Nik spence.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer Nik_helena_spence.jpg|Nikolas, Helena and Spencer Alexisgirls.jpg|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Molly and Sam Cassadines2010.jpg|Nikolas with son Spencer and cousin Kristina Nik_Spencer.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer Helenairina.png|Helena and daughter Irina JaSamweddingkiss.png|Sam weds Jason Morgan Dannymommysam.png|Sam and son Danny KristinaTrey.jpg|Kristina weds Trey Mitchell Davisfamily.png|Alexis, Sam, Danny, Molly and Kristina Davis Girls.png|Alexis and daughters Sam and Molly StarvosNikolas.png|Stavros and son Nikolas NikolasVictor.png|Nikolas and great-uncle Victor VictorSpencer.png|Victor and great-great-nephew Spencer Samspencepatemma.png|Cousins Sam and Spencer Victorstavros.png|Victor and nephew Stavros SpencerdanceswithHelena.png|Helena teaching the waltz to her great-grandson Spencer AlexisdaughtersSKM.png|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Molly and Sam Davisgirls.png|The Davis girls JulexisIDoKiss.png|Alexis weds Julian Jerome Alexisandbridesmaid.jpg|Alexis and daughters AlexisKrissyMolly.png|Alexis and daughters Kristina and Molly Daviswomen.png|Alexis with daughters Sam and Kristina TheDavisgirls2.png|The Davis girls in a picture Jasamwed2.jpg|Sam remarries Jason Morgan AlexisSam16.png|Alexis and daughter Sam KrissymamaLex.png|Alexis and daughter Kristina Mollymom.png|Alexis and daughter Molly Davis-sisters2.jpg|Sisters Molly, Sam and Kristina DavisgirlsDanny.png|Alexis, Kristina, Molly and Danny KristinaandSam2.png|Sisters Sam Kristina MollsSam1.png|Sisters Sam and Molly KrissyMollyLH.png|Sisters Kristina and Molly SamDanny1.png|Sam and son Danny AlexisDanny2.png|Alexis and grandson Danny Davisgirlshug16.png|Alexis with daughters Sam, Kristina and Molly General Hospital October 2009 The Original Valentin Cassadine Story.gif|Terrified Helena begged Luke for help against Valentin CnsTkTEUsAEDhpc.jpg|Valentin Cassadine, The Cassadine All Other Cassadines Fear CnxX6QMVYAECMwY.jpg|Valentin holding the Spencers, Ava, Kevin, Nikolas hostage Sonny-stops-Valentin-from-leaving-with-Spencer.jpg|Valentin with his grandnephew Spencer and Sonny Corinthos Alexis_Valentin.jpg|Siblings Valentin and Alexis 161031.jpg|Valentin with his in-law, Jason CharlottereuniteswithV.png|Valentin reunited with daughter, Charlotte CharlottefatherV2.png|Valentin and his daughter Charlotte CharlotteV.png|Valentin and daughter Charlotte Valentin-lulu-overwhelms-charlotte-xjjohnson1.jpg|Charlotte with her parents ValentinamarryNYE16.png|Valentin marries Nina Reeves 145610_MY1_7683.jpg|Valentin and Lulu at Nathan and Maxie's Wedding 145610_MY1_7711.jpg|Valentin and Anna 145610_MY1_7706.jpg|Valentin and Nina 145620 MY1 8087.jpg|Valentin and Charlotte at Nathan and Maxie's Wedding CharValcomfort1.png|Valentin comforts his daughter, Charlotte IMG_6387.jpg|Charlotte helping her father with his Tie References * Category:Families *Cassadine family *Cassadine family